The Other Side of a Man
by nebula2
Summary: [complete]Jonathan Kent hates the Luthor's but after Lex saves the lives of Clark and other kids from Smallvile High he can't help but wonder if maybe Lex Luthor is different. Is his son the only one who sees the real Lex Luthor? What will the town newspa
1. Aftermath

Author's note: I just started watching smallville recently when it started up on the family channel so I've only really seen the first few episodes. This story takes place in the first season right after the episode Jitters which is the most recent one I've seen. Keep in mind I haven't seen any episodes after that one except for bits and pieces.

Jonathan's Kent POV:

I hugged my son close to me, thankful that everything had turned out alright.

"I was so scared," Martha said as she kissed Clark's cheek once again.

"Everything's okay Mom," Clark told her.

I looked away from my family and my eyes fell on Lex Luthor looking in our direction. He quickly looked away when I eyes met but I had already seen it. The pain and the longing in his eyes.

As I took in his father's fake hug for the cameras I understood it. I wondered just how lonely it had been for him growing up the son of Lionel Luthor. It also made me start to think that maybe I had been wrong about the reason Lex had taken such an interest in Clark and in our family.

As I watched, Lex pulled away from his father. The crowd was starting to disperse by now. A few reporters still hung around but I guess Lionel figured he had been the caring father for them long enough. He didn't even reach out to stop Lex as he walked away.

As he walked away, Lex's hand went to the back of his head and I noticed the discolored lump there before he walked into the shadows. I knew what I had to do. After all he had risked his life for my son and all of his classmates when his father would have simply let the kids die before trying to reason with Earl. I knew that without hesitation. Lex had shown me that there was a difference between him and his father. Lex did have the capability to care about people.

Perhaps the only reason he had gone in today was because Clark was inside and Martha and I were out here with him, but maybe that was enough of the reason. I still wasn't sure how different Lex was when it came to business and I didn't trust him in that sense but I was willing to admit that there was more to him than what I gave him credit for.

"Jonathan, we should get Clark home," I heard Martha say beside me.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll just be a few moments," I told her pulling away from my family. I could see both of there questioning glances but I didn't have time to explain things to them right now.

I headed in the direction I had seen Lex go. As I got away from the lights it took a little bit for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they did I spotted Lex leaning up against the chain link fence, his hand still on the back of his head.

"Maybe you should get checked out by a doctor," I called out to him to let him know he wasn't alone. I saw him jump a little bit at the sound of my voice.

"I'm fine," he said his hand dropping from his head but he didn't turn around. I could tell I wasn't going to get far with that line of conversation so I let it go.

"Lex, thank-you for what you did today," I told him.

"I was just doing my job," he replied quietly.

"No you weren't. Your father was just doing his job, putting on a front for the media so the public thinks he's concerned about the situation. You went beyond that. You put your life on the line in an attempt for a good outcome to a bad situation and it worked. Everyone came out alive even Earl."

"I had your son's help, Mr. Kent," Lex told me still not looking at me.

"Anyone going to be at your place tonight?" I asked him. "Your father maybe."

Lex gave a small laugh. "Are you kidding. Dad's probably on his way back to metropolis as we speak. No it will just be me and the servants," Lex told me. I could here the bitterness in his voice as he talked about his father. The loneliness in his voice.

"Then why don't you come and stay out at the farm tonight," I suggested a little surprised by the words myself.

Lex finally turned and looked at me. "Are you serious?" he asked me. His tone was even but he couldn't hide the desperation in his voice or the tears glistening in his eyes. I knew he was hurting more than he was letting on both physically and emotionally.

"Yes, yes I am," I told him and this time I really did mean the words. "After what you just went through you shouldn't be alone tonight," I told him. Lex didn't move from his place by the fence. "Come on," I told him nodding my head in the direction I had left Clark and Martha and holding an arm out to him.

After a few moments more of hesitation, he pushed himself away from the fence and headed toward me. I waited until he was beside me and then fell in step beside him, letting my hand rest briefly on his shoulder. I could feel him tense up at even that brief touch. I pulled my hand away, feeling that it was an unwanted gesture. It made me wonder again what his childhood had been like.

Lex's POV:

"Come on," Jonathan Kent told me holding his arm out in my direction.

I had to admit his offer sounded much more appealing than going home to my empty mansion. And the offer seemed genuine. Besides, despite what I told him, about being fine, my head hurt like hell from where that Earl guy had hit me with his gun. Not to mention the ache from numerous other parts of my body.

I pushed away from the fence and headed toward him. Spending the night at the Kent's was much more appealing than the Luthor mansion even if he was just offering out of sympathy. At least coming from Jonathan Kent it was genuine sympathy and not the fake sympathy that Dad had just put on for the cameras.

As I stepped up beside him I felt his hand come to rest on my shoulder and involuntarily I tensed up. Jonathan Kent quickly pulled his hand away as I tensed up. I couldn't help but wonder if it was simply just because he hadn't meant to do it at all.

"I appreciate the offer of a place to stay tonight, Mr. Kent," I told him uncomfortable with the silence between us.

Before he had a chance to say anything though I heard another voice call out to me.

"Lex," Lana called out as she broke away from her aunt and headed toward us. "I've been looking for you. Are you okay?"she asked her hand coming to rest on my arm.

"I'm fine," I told her placing my other hand on top of hers. "And your boyfriend."

"He went to the hospital with his parents. The paramedics think he has a mild concussion but think he'll be okay."

"That's good to hear," I told her.

"Thanks for what you did in there today. That was very brave of you to trade yourself for all of us. You saved us all."

"You're welcome," I told her simply.

"Lex, what you said to Earl in there about your father . . ."

I knew what she was getting at as the words came back to me.

"_My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room because if we all die his PR firm will spin it. His insurance company will pay out and you will go down as the bad guy."_

"It was the truth," I told her.

I could see the sympathy in her eyes. I knew she understood what that meant without her saying anything.

"I'm glad you're not like him Lex," she told me.

I felt a small smile come to my face. She would never know just how much those simple words meant to me.

"Lana, come on. I want to get you home," Nel's called out.

"Coming," Lana told her. "Thanks again Lex," she told me as she pulled her hand away.

As Lana went to join her aunt, Mr. Kent and I headed toward Clark and Mrs. Kent. After a few steps though they started to get blurry. I stopped walking blinking my eyes, hoping my vision would clear. It didn't. Instead I started to feel light headed and I could feel my knees giving out. As I started falling I felt a strong pair of arms grab me and lowered me to the ground.

"Lex!" I heard Clark call out. I could hear the panic in his voice. Of everyone here, I knew that Clark genuinely cared about me. That was a good feeling.

"Lex, can you hear me?" I heard Mr. Kent asking from nearby. I fought against the darkness that wanted to creep in and fought to open my eyes. As I forced them open I found myself looking up into the worried face of Mr. Kent. It dawned on me that he must have been the one that broke my fall. What I wouldn't give to see that look on my own father's face.

"Lex," I heard him say again.

I tried to answer him but the words wouldn't come. I could just barely keep my eyes opened.

"We need to get him to a hospital," I heard Mr. Kent say as I felt myself being picked up off the ground. In the past, having somebody touch me felt wrong. Fake somehow. This time though, the arms around me brought comfort. Was this how it felt when a parent, a father, genuinely cared about a child. When the child was more than just a PR tool.

"Lex, stay with us."

This time it was Clark's voice I heard.

"I'm trying," I whispered no longer sure of where I was.

"Nel, if you can go any faster, do it," I heard Clark say before the blackness completely overtook me.

Clark's POV:

I reached the wall and turned around, slowly making my way back toward the other wall. I felt helpless. I thought I had saved him. I thought that everything was going to be okay once we got out of that plant. Now I wasn't so sure.

It had been almost an hour since we had gotten to the emergency room and we had heard nothing. This was definitely a time when no news was not good news. I saw the other wall in front of me and turned around again.

This was worse than when we were up on the collapsing bridge. The meteor rocks embedded in Earl had made me weak. It had been a struggle to pull both him and Lex up, something which in all rights if I was normal I probably wouldn't have been able to do anyway. I had gotten Earl up on the scaffolding and as he climbed up toward the elevator I had felt so weak that I didn't think I would be able to pull Lex up but when I had looked down and saw him looking up at me, struggling to hold on, I knew I had to try. If Lex had fallen .. well I didn't even want to think about that but now it seemed all for nothing.

"Wearing a hole in the rug isn't going to help anything," I heard a soft voice say.

I looked over to see Lana standing there.

"How's Whitney?" I asked her. She had gone to check on him after we had arrived at the hospital.

"Mild concussion. His parents are taking him home to rest. Doctor's say he'll be fine in a few days."

"That's good," I told her.

"I take it there is no word on Lex yet," Lana said softly.

"No, not yet," I replied.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Clark," Lana said placing a hand on my arm. I liked the feel of her arm on mine. If only she weren't going with Whitney.

Just then I heard someone enter the room. I looked toward the doorway to see a doctor come in.

"Has his father been notified?" the doctor was asking as Lana and I joined the group that had formed around him. The group consisted of my parents, Nel, and Chloe's father Gabe who was also the plant manager for the Smallville plant.

"I called him and he asked me to keep him updated on Lex's condition but he isn't able to make it back to Smallville."

I saw the doctor nod and the look of disdain on my father's face. I knew this just gave him one more reason not to like Lionel Luthor.

"How is Lex, Doctor?" Nel asked.

"Well we've treated him for shock and he does have a concussion, and a strained shoulder along with multiple other bruises. I wanted to keep him here overnight but he's insisting that he isn't staying. Maybe one of you could convince him to stay," the doctor replied looking around at each of us.

I doubted any of us could be effective. Lex was stubborn. If he didn't want to stay at the hospital very little would convince him otherwise. I'd be willing to give it a shot though. I was just about to speak up when my Dad did.

"How important is it that he stay here?" my Dad asked. I wondered what he was getting at.

"Well, I mostly want to keep him here for observation. It's important that his condition be monitored for the next twenty-four hours in case of complications. If he had family near-by I wouldn't worry about letting him go but in this case I'd rather have him here."

"He was going to spend the night out at our place tonight anyway," my Dad said. "How about you tell us what we need to do for him and we'll take him home with us. I don't think any of us are going to be able to convince him to stay here if he's set against it."

"That would work," the doctor said.

"Can I go see him?" I asked before he could say anything else to my parents.

"Yeah sure, go ahead. It's probably a good idea anyway as the nurse probably has her hands full trying to keep him from leaving."

"I'm going to go with Clark, okay Nel," Lana said as I headed out of the waiting room. I didn't hear Nel's answer but Lana was soon beside me as I headed back into the exam area of the emergency room.

I heard Lex long before I saw him.

"I'm not staying here," I heard him say defiantly.

"Mr. Luthor, please relax, until the doctor comes back," I heard a nurse say in a pleading tone.

"Still giving people a hard time, huh," I said as I pulled back the curtain surrounding his bed. He was sitting on the edge, still looking pale.

"Hey Clark, Lana," he said looking up and seeing us.

"Lex, you should listen to the nurse and relax until the doctor comes back," I told him worried about my friend.

"I'm not staying here."

"You won't have to," I told him. "My Dad's talking to the doctor right now. You're coming out to our place for the night.

My reassurance must have been enough for him, as he swung his legs back up on the gurney and laid back. Seeing that her patient wasn't going to flee anytime soon the nurse disappeared to see to other things.

"You gave us quite a scare Lex," Lana said softly as she sat on the edge of the gurney next to Lex.

"Sorry about that," Lex told her. "I have to admit though this is the most attention I've gotten in quite a long time. It's kind of flattering."

"Well, don't make a habit of getting hit in the head with a gun. It's not a healthy way to get attention, and people will start to catch on," I told him trying to keep the mood light.

"I won't," he said with a small smile. "I'm not sure the headache is worth it."

A silence fell between the three of us. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. Somehow it felt right.

"Clark," Lex said after a few minutes. I looked over at him waiting for him to continue. "Thanks for coming back for me. I don't think I would have made it out of that plant if you hadn't."

"Call it payback for you coming in and saving my classmates and myself," I told him trying to play it off without making a big deal over it.

"Except that was the second time you saved my life."

"And you helped me out in the field that night. We're even Lex. We were both just looking out for each other. That's what friends do," I told him.

Lex held his hand out to me and I took it.

"You know, I'm starting to feel pretty lucky," Lana said. I looked over at her and saw a smile on her face.

"You almost got killed today," Lex told her.

"But I didn't. No one did. Besides, I've got three terrific guys looking out for me. I can't get much luckier than that."


	2. The Day After

Clark's POV:

"Hey Dad, we made the front page," I said from my seat at the table the next morning. I held up the paper which had a picture of our little reunion last night in front of the LuthorCorp plant. Next to that was a picture of Lex going into the plant with the bullet proof vest on. The headline read - "Kids Taken Hostage at LuthorCorp Plant" and underneath that "Lex Luthor Saves the Day".

My Dad reached out and took the paper from me scanning the front page.

"Lionel Luthor is going to love that article," my Dad said sarcastically. I looked at him questionly.

"Why do you say that Dad?"

"Because not only is there no picture of him but the only mention of him is that he denies the existent of any projects down on level three while Lex is made out as the hero."

"Well, he was Dad. He did get us all out of the plant."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for whatever secret project they were conducting down there, there would have never been the need to save anyone. He saved you guys from a situation he created. I hardly think that's worth being called a hero," my Dad said sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Lex, said he didn't know anything about Level 3 Dad."

"And you believe him."

"Yes Dad, I do. Lex isn't his father. I thought maybe yesterday had shown you that."

"Let's not argue about this now Clark," my Dad said looking down at the table. "Clark, where are you going?" he asked as I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"I got school," I told him simply even though I had fifteen minutes before the bus would come by.

As I headed for the front door I saw my Mom come out of the guest room.

"How's Lex?" I asked her my hand on the door knob.

"Very sore and tired but he's doing okay considering everything that has taken place," she said. "I told him that he's welcome to stay a few days if he wants too,"she continued looking at my Dad.

"What are you looking at me like that for. It's fine if he stays for a couple of days."

"Its just, you've never made you dislike for the Luthor' a secret Jonathan."

"I know, but Lex is Clark's friend. Whether I like his family or not, Clark's friends are always welcomed here."

"Nice try, Dad," I said opening the front door and walking out.

"What did I say," I heard my Dad say to my mother.

Sometimes I wondered if my Dad would ever even give Lex a chance. I knew there was a lot about the Luthors that wasn't great. I knew that Lex's Dad had betrayed a lot of people in this town. That people blamed LuthorCorp for the weird things that went on around here.

Despite that though, LuthorCorp did a lot for the town. The plant employed a lot of people, Chloe's Dad being just one of many. If the plant wasn't here a lot of people would be out of work.

And then there was this Level three business.

Level three did exist but I also believed Lex when he said he didn't know about Level three. I had heard what he said to his father when we had come out of the plant last night and those words came back to me as I put my backpack down on the ground and leaned against the fence waiting for the school bus.

"_You lied to me," Lex had told his father._

"_No, no I didn't. I said level three wasn't on any plans. It wasn't. It's plausible deniability."_

"_What were you doing down there."_

"_I doesn't matter. It was a failure. We closed the door and moved on."_

"_You almost got me killed."_

"_No, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call."_

Despite the fact that we saw things differently, I knew my Dad loved me. From what I heard last night I had to wonder if Lionel Luthor loved his son. There was a lot of things about Lex that I envied but I was starting to see just how lucky I was. My father loved me and he made sure I knew that, every day. I knew my life would be empty without that.

The sound of the school bus approaching brought me out of my thoughts. I picked up the backpack and waited for the bus to come to a stop in front of me.

I got on and looked for Pete or Chloe, hoping that at least one of them had come to school today after what had happened. I know my mother had told me I could stay home if I wanted to but I had to go. I knew I couldn't hang around the house all day.

To my relief both of them were on the bus. I sat down in the seat next to Chloe.

"Couldn't stand a day at home with your mom fussing over you either, huh Clark," Pete said from the seat behind us, which told me why Pete was here.

"Something like that," I told him. "What about you Chloe?"

"Well, I figured if my Dad could go back to work at the place it happened then I could go back to school."

"You mean LuthorCorp wouldn't give your Dad the day off after what he went through yesterday," Pete said in disbelief.

I knew Pete was jumping to the wrong conclusion. I had been with Lex when he had made the phone calls, one to Mr. Sullivan and the second to the assistant plant manager. He had told Mr. Sullivan that if he needed a few days off to go ahead and take them with pay. The call to the assistant plant manager had been to let her know that he was granting paid time off to any worker directly effected by the hostage situation and asked her to call those employees.

Before I had a chance to defend Lex though Chloe spoke up.

"No, he could have taken some time off with pay," she told him. "My Dad wanted to go back though. He thought the longer he put it off the harder it would be when he did go back. Lex is even brining in a counselor for any plant employee to talk to if they so wish." There was a slight pause and then she said, "besides I needed to go to school to start my story for the torch about what happened."

"We should've figured," I said with a smile.

"Hey I've got some great inspiration," she said holding up the daily Smallville paper. The same paper I had been looking at in my kitchen a short time ago. "None of these reporters were inside. I think it will make a great story to report from the inside. I just wish I had my camera yesterday."

"I still don't think you could have outdone the pictures they printed in the Smallville Daily," Pete commented from behind us.

"That's a little harsh isn't it Pete. I mean as much as I like being on the front page those pictures aren't all that great."

"Those weren't the pictures I was talking about," Pete told me.

I looked over my shoulder at Pete questionly.

"You mean you didn't see the editorial page?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Chloe show him."

I looked over at Chloe as she flipped the pages of the newspaper. She found what she was looking for and opened it up.

There were tow pictures on the page Chloe had opened. The one was of Lex and his father. Lionel had his arms around Lex in a fake hug. A clear attempt to make people think he was a caring father.

The other picture was from later in the night, when Lex had fainted and my Dad had caught him. The picture showed my Dad kneeling on the ground with Lex in his arms. The picture clearly showed the worry on my Dad's face. Worry that was lacking on Lionel Luthor's face.

The two pictures looked out of place side by side like that. My eyes drifted up to the headline -"Lionel Luthor's Fatherly Concern All a PR Trick."

"That's going to go over great if Lionel Luthor reads it," I commented.

"But it's the truth isn't it," Peter said. "I mean we all heard what Lex told Earl about his father. He said he didn't care about anyone in that room which would have included Lex."

"And my Dad said he didn't seem all that concerned about Lex when he called him last night from the hospital."

"Seems you two know more than I do," I said. I wasn't about to tell them about my suspicions about Lex's family life. It wasn't my place to do so.

"How is Lex?" Chloe asked. "My Dad said he was staying with your family last night."

"He's doing okay considering everything that happened," I told her.

"That's good to hear," she said.

Jonathan's POV:

"There you are," I heard Martha say as she approached me. I was standing by one of the fields just looking at the land. Our land. The land we were about to lose. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to give Lex a ride home."

"I thought he'd stay at least until Clark came home."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure he feels exactly comfortable around here," she said. We both knew what she meant by that comment.

I didn't say anything though. I was tired of defending myself to my wife and son. Besides that wasn't what was on my mind right now.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?"Martha asked picking up on my mood.

"I've been going over our finances Martha and even with that loan we took out I don't think we're going to make it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I told her. "I've been over it what seems like a million times." I told her. I felt her arms go around me. "There is one other option," I told her looking down at her. She tilted her head to look up into my eyes. "Lex's offer."

"Do you think he'd still be willing to help us."

"He told me when I changed my mind that the offer would still stand," I told her. "Trouble is, can we trust him.

"What's the worse that could happen, Jonathan. We'd lose the farm. From what you tell me that is going to happen anyway."

I nodded she had a point. But still, I would almost rather lose the farm to the bank than to lose it to the Luthors.

"Look, Jonathan I know you don't like the Luthors and I understand why. I don't like what Lionel did to our friends and neighbors either but you have to remember something - that was Lionel not Lex. We saw yesterday that Lex isn't exactly like his father. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Its not as if we have much to lose."

"Martha, let me ask you something," I said pulling away and holding her at arm's length. I looked down at her wanting to see her reaction as much as hear her words. "Do you trust Lex?"

"Yes Jonathan, I do," she told me without hesitation. "He's been a good friend to Clark. I really do think he just wants to help us."

I nodded but didn't say anything. As well as I knew Martha though she knew me just as well though.

"Jonathan what is it?"

"I don't think its just his friendship with Clark that makes Lex so interested in this family. You saw those two pictures on the editorial page of the paper," I said to which she nodded. "Well, I saw him looking over at us last night when his father was hugging him. I saw the longing in his eyes Martha. Despite all he has Clark has the one thing that I think Lex wants most of all - a family that loves him."

"I think everyone wants that Jonathan. You can hardly hold that against him."

"I don't hold it against him Martha. That's why I went after him last night. But as much as I try not to when I see him all I can think about is that he's a Luthor and he'll stab anyone in the back if it will benefit him."

"He's still very young Jonathan. Young enough to need a role model."

"Are you trying to tell me I should try to be that role model."

"It couldn't hurt. And if what you think is true than you might already be whether you know it or not. Whether you want to be or not."

I had to admit, she had a point.

"Well, I think for starters I need to go and try saving our farm," I told her. "He still up at the house?"

"Yeah, he was waiting in the living room when I came looking for you," Martha told me.

I nodded and headed toward the house. Never in a million years did I imagine that I would ever be doing what I was about to do.

"I was starting to wonder if . . ." Lex started saying as I walked into the living room, slowly standing up. I could see he was still in pain by the way he moved. He stopped when he saw it was me. "Mr. Kent, I'm sorry I was expecting your wife."

"I know," I told him. "Look Lex, maybe this isn't the best time to bring this up but I'm kind of running out of time. You once made me a proposal to save this farm and I was wondering if possibly . . ." I was starting to fumble over the words. Asking for help had never been my strong suit. Asking a Luthor for help was even harder.

"Mr. Kent I told you wen you changed your mind that the offer still stands. I meant that."

"Then I guess I'm changing my mind," I told him.

"Then I'll have a new contract drawn up for you to sign."

"A new contract?" I said questionly immediately on guard.

"Relax Mr. Kent, its standard procedure. Things have changed since the original proposal was made, the other loan you took out for starters. The new contract will be basically the same as the first, but if it will make you feel better I'll get it drawn up today, have a copy of it to you by tonight and you can go over it at your leisure."

"Okay," I said still not liking the idea at all. I would be going over the new contract very carefully before signing it. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was making a pact with the devil.

"Did you still want that ride home, Lex," Martha said from behind me.

"Yes, thank-you Mrs. Kent. I'll get those papers to you tonight Mr. Kent and then you call me when you've had enough time to go over them," he said holding out his hand.

"I will," I told him as I took his hand.

I watched as he and Martha headed out of the house and toward the pick-up truck. I just hoped I wasn't making a mistake by trusting Lex Luthor.


	3. The Contract

Lex's POV:

"You need to put an end to this Lex," my father said his voice coming over loud and clear over the speaker phone. As I predicted he did not like the article on the front page of the Smallville Daily. He could've lived with that though. What he was currently ranting about was the editorial page.

"Why Dad, they're making me out to be the good guy."

"Lex," my father said in a warning tone. I knew I was reaching the limits of his patience with me.

"As I see it Dad, this is your problem not mine," I told him.

"Lex you're there and I'm not. I'm asking you to fix this."

"How? By telling this reporter that he has to print a retraction because he's absolutely wrong about you. That you genuinely care about me," I told him letting a little more bitterness into my voice than I really wanted to. "Sorry Dad, but I can't ask him to print something I know to be false."

"Lex, son you know I care about you."

"Mom cared about me Dad. To you I'm just the continuation of the Luthor empire," I told him. As much as I hated it I knew that was the truth. If my dad had another kid there was no way he would put up with some of the stuff I did. But he didn't. Like it or not, I was all he had. If he disowned me, the Luthor dynasty ended with him.

"Lex, I know you don't mean that. You're just still upset from all the excitement yesterday. You're not thinking straight."

"Rationalize it however will help you sleep at night Dad," I told him. "As for your little "problem" here in Smallville," I said slowly picking up the paper that sat opened on the desk in front of me, "I think your PR people have a lot a work to do but then that is what you pay them for isn't it."

"Have a good day Lex," my father told me.

"Good-bye Dad," I said pushing the button to hang up the phone glad that the conversation was over.

I leaned my elbows on the desk and put my head into my hands. Dealing with Dad was trying on a good day. With the way I was feeling, it had only made the headache worse.

"Is this a bad time?" someone asked. I recognized the voice right away. I looked up to find Clark standing in the doorway of the library.

"No, come on in. Have a seat?" I said sitting back in my chair. "I just got off the phone with my father."

"How did it go?"

"Stimulating as always," I told him sarcastically. "Seems he doesn't like the views of certain reporters here in Smallville."

"I bet," Clark said.

"So how are you doing Clark?" I asked wanting to get off the topic of my father.

"Me," Clark said surprised. "I'm fine."

"How did school go?"

"Alright. The teachers were fussing over everyone that was at the plant yesterday though and the guidance counselor insisted on talking to all of us. I almost wished I would have just stayed home today."

"I would've thought you would be use to the attention by now," I told him. Clark looked at me questionly. "Well, so far this year you've pulled me out of the river, saved Whitney from the truck explosion, saved your principal from a burning car just to name a few things. You seem to have a knack for showing up at just the right time."

"Coincidence I guess," he said looking at me with an innocence expression on his face. I knew he was hiding something I just didn't know what.

Before either of us could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Looking in that direction I saw James Murphy, the lawyer who had drawn up the new contract for the deal with Mr. Kent.

"You said you wanted the papers as soon as I was done, Mr. Luthor," Murphy said holding up the papers in his hands.

"Yes, of course," I said. "Come on in."

"I could leave . . ." Clark said starting to stand up.

"No need to Clark. This will only take a couple of minutes. Besides, as long as everything is in order I can send this over to your father with you," I told him as I took the stack of papers from Mr. Murphy.

Clark didn't say anything but he sat back in his chair.

"Did you add what I wanted you to?" I asked him as I started looking over the document.

"Yes sir," Murphy told me. "It's right there on the bottom of page three," he continued reaching over my shoulder and pointing to it. "Although I still don't understand why you would . . ."

"I don't need to explain myself to you," I replied cutting him off. "I pay you to do as I ask not to question me."

"Yes sir," he replied quickly as I continued to look over the document.

"Looks to be in order," I said flipping back to the front page. "That will be all."

"Yes sir," Murphy said and then left the room.

"Here Clark," I said handing the copy of the contract I had looked through across the desk to him. "Can you take this to your father for me. He'll be expecting it."

"I know, he told me that he was thinking about taking you up on your offer when I got home from school today," Clark replied as he took the contract from me. He didn't say anything but I knew there was a question that he wanted to ask me.

"Go ahead Clark, I know you want to ask."

"Why are you doing this Lex?"

"Like I told your father when I first made the proposal Clark, I believe there is profit in it," I told him. I saw the look he gave me. The look that clearly said that he knew that wasn't the only reason. "Besides Clark, I like your family. I don't want to see your parents lose the farm. I mean if they did where would I get my produce."

Clark's POV:

I ended up staying at Lex's a little longer than I had planned on. The sun was starting to set by the time I started home. Lex offered me a ride home but I declined. I could tell he was still sore from the day before even though he was trying to hide it. Besides, I needed the walk home to think about things.

I wasn't sure what to make of what I overheard between Lex and his lawyer. As I walked down the steps of the Luthor Mansion I looked down at the contract in my hand. I could simply flip to page three and check things out for myself but something held me back. Maybe because if it was something I didn't want to see there was no denying it. It would be right there in front of me in black and white.

I liked Lex. I thought he was a pretty decent guy even though I didn't understand him at times. Lex lived in a different world than I did. He saw things differently than me. Still, I didn't want to believe that he would do, could do, anything to hurt me or my family.

"There you are," my mom said as I walked into the kitchen. "I was just about to call over to Lex's."

"Sorry, mom I lost track of time."

"Dinner is just about ready," she told me.

"What Lex couldn't give you a ride home," Dad said.

"He offered," I told my dad "but I wanted to walk. He sent the contract over with me Dad," I told him holding it out to him.

My dad took it from me looking at me quizzically.

"What's up Clark?" he asked me.

The last thing I wanted to do was give my dad even more reason not to like Lex. At the same time though I couldn't lie to him.

"I probably shouldn't say anything," I said with a sigh sitting down at the table across from him. "I was there when Lex's lawyer brought the contract in to them. They mentioned something that Lex wanted added to the contract that the lawyer didn't think was a good idea to add."

My Dad looked over at my Mom at the stove. I looked down at the table. I didn't even want to see the look that I know passed between them.

"Did they say where it was son."

"Bottom of page three is all they said," I told him feeling like I was betraying Lex.

My Dad quickly flipped to the third page as my Mom came over to the table from the stove. She stood behind my dad and read over his shoulder.

"I don't see anything different," she said after a few minutes.

Dad was quiet as he kept looking at the contract.

"Right there's the difference," he said a few moments later. He read part of the contract out loud to us. It didn't make much sense to me.

"And in English that means what?" I asked wanting to know what was going on. Was Lex really trying to pull something on my dad.

"It means that Lex just added more security into the deal in our favor," my Mom said with a smile on her face which although made me feel better about my friend didn't help me understand things in better. I looked from her to Dad hoping that he would explain things a little it better.

"Basically son, that clause makes this contract an agreement between me and Lex Luthor not LuthorCorp. Should anything happen that Lex is no longer in the position to fulfill the terms of the contract, whether it be a change in LuthorCorp or something else, then the contract becomes null and void and all control of the farm reverts back to me."

"In other words, he protecting you from his father," I said putting what we were all thinking out in the open. I felt bad for ever doubting Lex even though he didn't know about it.

"Why would he do this?" my Dad asked. I could tell he really didn't expect an answer from either of us. "Anyone making a business proposition always gives themselves a little bit of an advantage. From a business perspective this contract makes no sense."

"I keep telling you Lex isn't his father," Mom told him as she went back over to the stove to finish up dinner.

I sat back in my chair relieved. I must have had some kind of smile or something on my face though because as my mom started bringing things over to the table my dad looked over at me.

"Don't you say anything," he told me.

I held my hands up in defeat. I wasn't planning on saying anything anyways but especially not after that comment.

Jonathan's POV:

"What you're not still looking at that contract," Martha said as she climbed in to bed next to me. "I figured you'd still be going over it trying to figure out what catch Lex Luthor put in it."

"I guess I deserved that," I told her as I put the bookmark in the book I was reading and closed the book. "I'll admit it. It looks like I was wrong about Lex Luthor," I told her as I sat the book on the bedside table next to the bed.

That still didn't mean that I wasn't going to question him about that clause in the contract the next day. I wanted an explanation from him before signing the contract even though I was thinking that Clark was right. Lex was trying to protect us from his father.

"Did you have any plans for tomorrow morning?" I asked Martha as we turned out the lights.

"Other than housework, no. Why?"

"I'm going to go over to the Luthor mansion tomorrow morning and get this deal finalized."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to," I told her. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't need the truck."

"No, I won't need it."

"Okay," I said as she snuggled close to me. "I have to admit that it will be nice to not have to worry about the finances so much," I told her.

"We are making the right decision aren't we Jonathan. I mean this farm has always been in your family. I know Lex will only be a partner and then only for a set period of time, but still it's the first time someone outside your family has had any influence over this farm."

"We're making the only decision we really have Martha. Its either give up some control over the farm or give up the farm altogether."

"I guess your right."

"This is going to work out Martha," I told her and I meant it.


	4. Talk of the Town

Jonathan's POV:

I pulled my truck to a stop out in front of the Luthor mansion. I saw Lex's car still parked out front which told me he was home.

I reached over and grabbed the manilla folder that had the contract in it off the seat and got out of the truck. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

The door was quickly answered and before I knew it I was following one of the servants through the spacious hallways of the mansion. It struck me on how quiet the house was and despite all the stuff in the mansion how empty it was. I didn't even want to think about how lonely it would be to live in a place like this.

The servant opened some doors and then stepped off to the side to let me walk into the room. Lex was lining up a shot at the pool table.

"I thought we put an end to those stupid things Dad," Lex was saying. He then straightened up without taking the shot. "Wait a second, this is what your PR folks dreamed up isn't. A big birthday bash for your son to show how much of a caring father you are."

"Lex, the party is tomorrow night," I heard Lionel Luthor's voice say coming from the phone sitting on a nearby desk. "Be there."

"Dad, I have to go. Business is calling," Lex said as he saw me standing in the doorway. "You know how that is, don't you Dad," he continued as he put the pool cue away.

"Lex, tomorrow night . . ."

"I'll be there Dad. It is business after all isn't it," Lex said walking over toward the phone. "Later Dad," he said and hit the button to hang up the phone without waiting for his father's reply. "Mr. Kent," Lex said turning around to face me. "Please come in. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," he told me

"I'm sorry if I interrupted . . ." I started to say and then hesitated. I wasn't sure what to call what I had just witnessed. If Clark even thought about talking to me that way he would be grounded for a very long time.

"Don't worry about it," Lex told me. "It was a boring conversation anyway," he said with a shrug. "Please, have a seat," he said indicating a nearby easy chair.

I sat down and he sat down in the chair facing me.

"I take it you've had time to read through the contract I sent over with Clark last night."

"Yes, I did and before I sign it, I'd like to ask you something," I told him.

"Go ahead. I'll answer anything you want," he said with a smile. I got the feeling that he already knew exactly what I was going to ask him.

"Page three, section 5 clause c," I said and saw him nod indicating that he knew what part of the contract I was talking. "Why is it there?" I asked him straight out. There was really no delicate way to put the question.

"You mean why did I write the contract to give you the advantage," Lex said with a smile. "Look Mr. Kent, to put it bluntly I don't trust my father anymore than you do especially not after certain recent events. I have no doubt that if he could figure out a way, he would use this contract as a way to take over you farm. It's the way the business world works, Mr. Kent. You've got to be ready to pounce on an opponents weakness because your opponent won't hesitate to do the same exact thing to you. But this isn't a typical business proposition and we both know that."

I knew what he was getting out. Yes, if this worked, Lex Luthor could make a profit but there were other farms in Smallville. Farms that weren't in as much debt as mine was. Lex Luthor didn't offer this proposition to us as because it was good business. He did it because of Clark. Because for some reason Lex Luthor had taken to my son and to my family.

"Mr. Kent, I'm going to be straight with you," Lex told me leaning forward in his chair. "I know that your nothing like the typical people I do business with. That your not going to be going around behind my back trying to figure out a way to stab me in the back. I respect that which means I'm not going to be trying to do that to you. I had that clause put into the contract to try and prove that to you. Now, my father is going to tell me that it's a sign of weakness but then we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things."

I had been watching him closely while he was talking. Looking for some sign that he wasn't being completely honest with me. All I saw on his face though was sincerity.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" he asked me.

"No, like you said, the contract is basically the same as it was before."

"Then shall we finalize things," he said standing up and heading toward a nearby desk.

I followed him and we both signed the contract. The farm was no longer mine alone. Lex Luthor now had forty percent ownership in the Kent Farm.

"If it works for you, we can go to the bank tomorrow morning. Get the loans and mortgage paid off. Then we can set up some time at the beginning of next week to start making the rest of the plans for the improvements to your farm.

"That will be fine," I told him secretly thankful that he hadn't used the phrase our farm. I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

"Nine o'clock? I can pick you up if you'd like."

"One condition," I told him. "You do the speed limit when I'm in the car."

"I can do that," Lex said with a smile. "Tomorrow then," he said holding out his hand.

"Tomorrow," I agreed taking his hand. I let go of his hand and then started for the door. As I reached it though I turned around. "Lex, if you keep it up you might just change people's opinions of you in this town."

"Thanks Mr. Kent. That means a lot to me."

Lana's POV:

"He was just doing it to look out for himself. All the Luthor's care about is money. The fact that they had to evacuate the plant meant they were losing money."

"I heard his father was content to just wait the situation out though. How do you explain that?"

"Lionel Luthor was probably hoping we would all die in there so that his insurance company would pay out."

"What about that load of bull about LuthorCorp putting family first. The Luthor's have never cared about people or family. All they care about is money."

"I don't know. My dad says working at the LuthorCorp plant is much better since Lex Luthor took over. I think he's trying to improve things there."

"It's all a PR trick. He comes down her, gets everyone thinking that he's for his workers. That he's here to make things better and then when we least expect it he'll stab anyone that ever trusted them in the back. His father did it my Dad which is why we're stuck in an apartment and he's working two jobs to make ends meet instead working his farm. Dad says Lex Luthor is after the Kent farm now. That's the reason he's made pals with Clark."

That was the last straw. I had been trying to ignore the conversation at the table behind me, just as I had been trying to ignore most of the talk about Lex and his family all day but that last comment was the last straw. These kids didn't know Lex. I wasn't even really sure I knew Lex and I probably knew him more than anyone in this school including Clark. I did know that he had changed. That even though he appeared to be the stereotypical business man that everyone thought he was that there was a different side to him. That he wasn't like his father. That he had been a good friend to Clark ever since the two had met.

I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"Lana, don't. Just let it go," Whitney told me putting his hand on my arm.

"I'm tired of just letting it go Whitney," I told him brushing his hand off. I turned around and made my way over to the guys table. "You guys should really keep your mouth shut when you have no clue what your even talking about. Especially you Troy." Troy was the only one at the table that had been inside the plant with us the other day. "He saved you life, you should at least show a little gratitude."

"What is your problem," Jeff Trent said from beside Troy.

"You forget Jeff, rumor has it her mom use to shack up with old man Luthor. Its even possible that Lionel Luthor is her father and not who she thinks."

I was taken aback. My family had always been friends with the Luthors. I had even heard the rumor about my mom and Lionel Luthor but this was the first time anyone had ever said it to my face.

"That's uncalled for Troy," Whitney said from behind me.

"Oh boyfriend to the rescue," Troy said. "You know Whitney I'd keep an eye on Lex Luthor if I were you. For all you know he might be shaking up with your girlfriend. It would after all run in the family."

Before I had a chance to react Whitney went after Troy. In seconds the two were on the floor of the cafeteria. Conversations around us came to a stop as everyone became more interested in the fight.

"Whitney stop it. He isn't worth," I called to him but if he heard me he didn't care. He kept pounding on Troy.

It seemed like forever until a couple of teachers came through the crowd to break them up. They didn't bother trying to find out what happened as they escorted both Whitney and Troy out of the cafeteria while a third teacher tried to break up the crowd that had gathered.

I grabbed my backpack from next to my chair and headed out of the cafeteria. I needed to be alone for a little while. I needed to get away from all the talk about Lex Luthor and his family. I had heard a few positive things about him but most of the kids were like Troy and his friends.

I headed out to the track and climbed up into the stands hoping no one would find me here. I really just wanted to be alone. A few moments later though I heard footsteps on the bleachers. I looked up to see Clark walking up the steps toward me.

"Okay if I join you?" he asked.

"Not really," I told him and I really didn't. I had thought I wanted to be alone but just having Clark nearby made me feel a little better.

"Sorry about what Troy said. I know that must have been hard to hear," he said softly sitting beside me.

I nodded not knowing what to say to that. Instead I tried to get the conversation off of me.

"How are you doing? It can't be easy to be hearing all these things being said about Lex when you know they're not all true. He is your friend after all."

"Actually I haven't heard that much," he told me. "People have been getting quiet when they see me coming not that I don't know what they're talking about. I think they're afraid if they talk around me that it will get back to Lex."

"I guess your lucky then," I told him wishing that people would stop talking when I was nearby.

"Don't let them get to you Lana. People just want something to talk about. Around Smallville there isn't much interesting happening all the time except for the Luthors. They were the talk of the town before Lex moved here. Just because he moved here isn't going to change that."

"I know, but it just didn't seem so personal before," I told him.

Clark put my arm around me and pulled me close. I let my head rest on his shoulder.

Clark's POV:

"Chloe I think the article is fine the way it is. It gives readers a whole new look at what happened during the hostage situation," I told her handing her article across the table to her and leaning back on the couch.

"I think Myers is right," I heard someone saying from behind me. I turned to look and see who it was. "Lionel Luthor doesn't care about his son which is the only reason Lex Luthor is doing what he's doing. He's trying to . . ." a guy said trailing off as his buddy with him poked him in the side and pointed in my direction.

The two guys walked past where Chloe and I were sitting and sat at a table in the back corner. Unfortunately with my hearing I could still hear them talking about Lex. I tried to tune them out and concentrate on what Chloe was saying.

We were sitting in the coffee shop after school Thursday afternoon. Chloe had asked me to proof read the article before tomorrow's issue of the torch went to bed.

"I know but I just keep thinking we need something more. I mean all the kids are speculating about the relationship Lex has with his father, he's the talk of the school not to mention the town. I was thinking maybe publishing my own views on that and maybe if you had some information you could add,"

"I can't believe your trying to take advantage of my friendship with Lex Luthor to fuel one of your editorials."

"It's just that this story is so big. The Luthors have been a part of Smallville for years and stories involving them are always big."

"I'm not doing it Chloe and I think this is one time you should keep to the facts and keep your opinions to yourself."

"Clark's right," another voice said from near-by. Chloe and I looked up to see Lex Luthor standing next to the table. "I heard the reporter for the Smallville Daily that wrote that editorial got sued for libel. Knowing my Dad, he's probably still trying to find something to sue the photographer for. Mind if I join you."

"Not at all," I said moving my backpack off the couch so that Lex could sit down next to me.

"Can I see your article?" Lex asked her as he sat down. Chloe handed it to him and Lex skimmed through it. "I think you should leave it the way it is, Chloe," Lex told her as he handed it back to her.

"But there is more there isn't there," Chloe said looking at Lex.

Lex kept his face neutral not giving anything away to her.

"Chloe, this is one story that I really think you need to leave alone. Remember your father works for LuthorCorp."

"Is that a threat?" Chloe asked defensively.

"From me no. But should you chose to print an editorial related to this subject and it gets back to my father there is only so much I can do. Besides, I'd appreciate it if you kept your speculations about me and my family to yourself. I got all the publicity from what happened that I want," he said looking briefly in the direction of the two guys sitting in the corner which told me that he had overheard them.

"Okay, Lex," Chloe said putting her article into her bag.

"Thank-you," he told her.

"So was there something else that brought you here or were you just looking for a good conversation to drop in on?" I asked Lex trying to change the subject.

"Actually, I was looking for you Clark. My father went and sprung a business function on me tomorrow night so I'm going to have to cancel on you," Lex told me.

Lex and I were suppose to have gone fishing the following afternoon which had actually surprised me when he had brought it up. The fact that he was canceling bothered me a little. I had been looking forward to spending the time with him not to mention I hadn't been fishing in a while.

"Not a problem," was what I told him though. "We can do it some other time."

"Clark, I'm really sorry. If there was some way I could get out of it I would but my Dad's being insistent that I be there."

"I understand Lex, really," I told him.

Before any of us could say anything else though we got another visitor to our table.

"I'm really starting to wish Lex Luthor had never moved to Smallville. Troy and his friends are now calling me Lana Luthor and Whitney isn't speaking to me," Lana said sitting down on the couch next to Chloe and across from Lex. Her face got red as she looked across the table and realized that Lex was sitting with us. "Lex, I didn't realize you were there."

"Obviously," he said with a smile on his face.

"Its not that. I didn't mean. It's just that." Lana said stumbling over her words.

"The kids at school have been talking non-stop about the incident on Tuesday and about you. Lana went to stand up for you during lunch and a couple of guys brought up a rumor that has been circling Smallville since before I was here that your father and her mother had something going on," I said trying to explain things for Lana.

"Sorry, to hear that," Lex said, "although thanks for standing up for me."

Lana looked down at the table still embarrassed.

"Why isn't Whitney talking to you?" Chloe asked. She had been working on the Torch during lunch.

"He's upset about what Troy said," Lana said. I think she wanted to leave it there but Chloe looked at her questionly. "Troy said that Whitney should keep an eye on Lex because . . ." her face was turning red again and she stopped talking.

"Because you and Lex probably had something going on which explains the Lana Luthor," Chloe said finishing for her.

"You know maybe I should go before I have to start fielding questions from the local authorities," Lex said standing up. I could tell by the slight smile on his face that he was amused by the situation but trying not to show it in front of Lana.

"Lex, I'm sorry," Lana said as he stood up.

"It's not your fault Lana," Lex told her. "People are going to talk about me. It comes with the territory. I'm just sorry you and your family are getting pulled into this time. I'll catch up with you later Clark."

"Okay," I replied as he walked out of the coffee shop.

"I can't believe I said that in front of him," Lana said putting her head down into her hands.

"I don't know,I kind of liked watching you turn red," I told her trying to lighten up the situation.

Lana reached for a pillow beside her and tossed it in my direction.


	5. Party in Metropolis

AN: I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story so far. It means a lot to me.

Padfoot n' Moony - thanks for being the most loyal reviewer on this story. I really appreciate the feedback. The bit about Lana in the last chapter was added after I read your review about wanting to hear more of smallville's thoughts on lex luthor. I thought that would work better from Lana's point of view as I do think people wouldn't talk as much around clark about lex and I hope I changed jonathan enough for your liking.

nobodyreally - thank you for your very kind words. they are much appreciated. I actually did try the first chapter in third person and couldn't get it to my liking. I'm enjoying the story in first person much better.Hope you keep reading.

Clark's POV:

"Do you mind if I invite Lana?" I asked Pete over the telephone.

Pete had found out from Chloe that Lex had to cancel our plans for the next day. He and Chloe had been planning to rent a couple of movies and hang out at his house so he had called and invited me to join them. As I didn't have anything better to, I had accepted his invitation.

"Not a problem. The more the merrier," Pete told me. "Clark hold on a second," Pete told me and then the line was quiet for a few moments. "Clark I got to go. The twins made a mess in the kitchen and Mom wants some help cleaning it up. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Peter," I told him.

I hung up the phone and then looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty. I didn't think Nel would mind if I stopped by to see Lana for a few minutes.

I told my Mom where I was going and then walked over to Lana's. Nel answered the door when I knocked.

"Hi is Lana home?" I asked her when she opened the door.

"Yeah, she up in her room," Nel said stepping to the side to let me into the house. "Just go up the steps and her room is the first door on the left," her aunt told me.

"Thanks," I said as I started up the steps. When I got to the door that Nel had said was Lana's I hesitated. I was trying to figure out why I had come over instead of calling her. Well, I was here now so I might as well just get it over with.

"Come in," Lana replied to my knock.

I turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Nel, what do you think abo . . ."Lana started saying as she turned toward the door. She was holding a full length gown up in front of her. "Clark," she said surprised. "I wasn't expecting in you."

"Your aunt let me in," I told her. "Nice dress."

"Thanks," she said blushing a little as she put the dress down on her bed. "So what brings you over here, Clark."

"Well, ah, Pete, Chloe and I were getting together tomorrow night to watch some movies. I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Sounds like fun, but I 'll have to pass," Lana told me sounding genuinely disappointed. "I'm going to Metropolis with my aunt tomorrow night."

"Oh," I said surprised. Lana usually mentioned things like that to me a couple of days before she went. "I didn't know."

"I didn't either until I got home from school this afternoon," Lana told me. "Seems Lionel Luthor decided at the last second to throw a birthday bash for his son tomorrow night. My aunt use to always go to them so when he called her about this one she changed her plans so that she could go and she asked me to go with her. I couldn't pass up a chance to spend a night in Metropolis. Clark is something wrong?" she asked me.

"He told me it was a business function," I said feeling betrayed by Lex. Why hadn't he just told me the truth about why he had to cancel our plans. I looked up to see Lana looking at me quizzically. "Lex and I were suppose to spend some time together tomorrow afternoon and when he cancelled on me this afternoon he said it was because his dad had sprung some business function on him not that his father had decided to throw some birthday bash for him."

"It doesn't surprise me. In a way this probably is business to the Luthors," Lana said sitting down on her bed next to her dress. "Don't get mad at Lex, Clark. To tell you the truth, he probably would much rather spend time with you than go to this party tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't get it," I told her more confused than before.

"The Luthor's use to throw a party for Lex's birthday every year. According to my aunt he hated them. After his mom's death Lex put an end to the parties much to his father's disappointment. With it being last minute like it is, this whole party idea is probably a reaction to the editorial that was printed in the Smallville Daily."

"Lionel Luthor's trying to show the people that he does care about his son," I said finally understanding it and feeling a little less betrayed. "Still he could have told me his birthday was coming up."

"Lex Luthor is the only person I know that hates birthday's more than I do," Lana told me.

"Lana, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your family's relationship to the Luthor's."

"Have a seat, Clark," Lana said indicating the spot beside her on the bed. I sat down and waited for her to continue.

"My grandfather on my Mom's side was a lawyer for LuthorCorp since the day he graduated from law school. When my Mom meet my Dad he was in law school. When he graduated Lionel Luthor had taken over LuthorCorp from his father and hired my father to take my grandfather's place. It was always more of a business friendship than anything else.

"Nel, on the other hands had gotten to be good friends with Elizabeth Luthor, Lex's mother. According to Nel they spent a lot of time together. She told me one time that she was with Elizabeth the day Lex was born because Lionel Luthor was in a business meeting and couldn't get away. Nel, always wondered what Elizabeth saw in Lionel. I remember Lex's mom from the times I met her growing up. She was beautiful, and the sweetest person I had ever met and she loved her son. She use to talk about him all the time."

"When Elizabeth got sick, she made Nel promise to look after Lex when she died as she knew her husband wasn't the greatest father figure, being more concerned about business than family. Nel made that promise but it wasn't easy to keep."

"After, his mom's death, something inside Lex snapped. He kept pushing my aunt away, and was constantly getting into trouble. Nel, kept trying though because of the promise she had made. She just recently started getting through to him and then Lionel sent him here to Smallville to run the plant here."

I didn't know what to say. Lex's life had always seemed so perfect. Now it was starting to seem - lonely. I wanted to do something for him. Maybe finally give him a happy birthday like I had given Lana not long ago. I had an idea but I didn't know how good of an idea it was.

"Lana, I want your opinion on something and I want you to be honest with me. If it's a bad idea tell me," I told her looking at her. I saw her nod and I continued. "What do you think Lex would think of me throwing a small celebration for his birthday Saturday night. I was thinking just a dinner and a cake with a few people - like you and your aunt, Chloe and her parents and of course my folks."

"I think it's a great idea," Lana told me.

"Really? I mean its going to be a far cry from what he's use to," I said thinking that Lex might think the whole idea was silly.

"Which is why I think he'll like it. Lex's birthday isn't until Saturday anyway."

"I'll just have to see if my parents will go for it," I told her. I looked at a nearby clock and realized it was starting to get late. "I better go. If my parents go for the idea do you think you and Nel will be able to make it."

"I'm positive Nel, will make sure she can come over," Lana told me.

"Great. I'll let you know if my parents go for the idea tomorrow in school,"

"Okay Clark, see you then," Lana said as I stood up and walked toward the door.

"By Lana," I told her standing up and heading out of her room. I said good-bye to Nel as I walked by the kitchen to let myself out.

I started the walk from Lana's house to my house trying to figure out how to best tell my parents about my idea. I was pretty sure my mother would go for. My dad on the other hand I wasn't so sure about.

Chloe's POV:

"Hi Clark," I said without turning to see who it was that was sitting down at the table.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked which was a valid question as it could have easily been Pete too. However, one thing had told me it was Clark and not Pete.

"The conversation about Lex Luthor as the next table came to an abrupt stop," I told him. "You're the only one that can do that lately."

"Speaking of Lex," Clark said "his birthday is tomorrow and my parents and I were going to have small get together to celebrate it. Just dinner and a cake, nothing fancy. I was hoping you and your parents could come."

"Sounds more like your idea than your parents Clark," I told him looking over at him.

"Okay, so maybe it was. Do you think you can come?"

"Yeah, as far as I know nobody has plans tomorrow night. Besides, believe it or not my Dad actually likes Lex. He's said since Lex took over the plant the place is a better place to work."

"Great," Clark said.

"Who else are you inviting?"

"Just Lana and her Aunt. I thought about Pete but decided that might not be the best idea."

"Your probably right on that account I told him. I let you know for sure tonight, okay?"

"Fine," Clark said.

Pete joined us then and we changed the subject to what movies we were going to rent that night.

* * *

I was walking to Pete's later that afternoon when I heard a car coming up behind me. The car slowed as it approached me so I turned to see who it was. I knew immediately from the license plate who was behind the wheel of the car. The car came to a stop beside me and the passenger side window came down. Clark was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Want a ride the rest of the way?" Lex, dressed in a tuxedo, asked from the driver's seat. Although I would never admit it to anyone, the fact that he was bald still crept me out at times. It made him seem more intimidating.

Ever since I had first meet him, I had wondered about it. I didn't know Lex well enough to come right out and asked him though. The one time that I had asked Clark, Clark had quickly changed the subject. I got the feeling that he knew but wasn't about to tell me. Kind of like when Pete and I had been talking about Lex and his father on the bus. Both of us knew that Clark knew more but he kept it to himself.

Still Lex Luthor was a mystery. A mystery that the journalist in me found intriguing and wanted to figure out. At the same time Lex Luthor was the last person I wanted to alienate. Not only was he my father's boss but he had also offered to help me get a summer job with the Inquisitor. A job at the Inquisitor would look great on a college application.

"Sure," I said going to the back door and opening it up. "Thanks," I said as I climbed into the back seat."

"No problem," Lex said as he continued down the road toward Pete's house.

The ride was quiet except for the music playing from the radio. Soon Lex was pulling into the Ross's driveway. Lex put the car in park and got out of the car which I wondered about as I reached for my purse that I had sat on the seat next to me. I went to open the door only to have the door open for me.

Surprised, I climbed out of the car. I wasn't use to having anyone open car doors for me and was even more surprised to find it was Lex and not Clark. I guess I knew why he had gotten out of the car now.

"Thank-you," I told him with a smile.

"Your welcome," he told me as he closed the door behind me.

"Now don't forget about dinner tomorrow night," Clark said to Lex as he and I started toward the house.

"Six-thirty, right?" Lex asked as he walked around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

"Right," Clark said. "Hope you have a good time tonight."

"Somehow, I don't see that happening," Lex told him. "See you tomorrow Clark," Lex said and then got into the car.

As Lex pulled out of the driveway Clark and I walked up the porch steps. I reached out and rang the doorbell.

"My parents and I can come tomorrow night," I told Clark as we waited.

"Great. I wanted it to be a surprise for Lex so he doesn't know what tomorrow night is about. I just asked him to come over tomorrow tonight seeing as we couldn't get together tonight. If you and your parents could be at my place by six fifteen that would be great."

"We'll be there," I told him as the door opened to reveal Mrs. Ross standing there.

"Clark, Chloe nice to see the two of you again," she said as she opened the door. "Pete's down in the rec room waiting for you."

"Hi Mrs. Ross," Clark said.

"Hi," I told her as we walked into the house. Clark and I headed downstairs to the rec room where Pete was just putting the tape into the VCR.

Lex's POV:

I was finally able to free myself from all of Dad's guests and all of their daughters who were trying to get close to me so their father's could get the upper hand on my father. While I wouldn't mind helping them get one over on my father I also knew that LuthorCorp would one day be mine and I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that future. That was the problem with the business world - you couldn't really have any friends because your so called friends would stab you in the back the second that it benefitted them. Just like I had told Jonathan Kent.

Stepping out onto the balcony, I walked over to the railing and placed my hands on the railing, looking out over Metropolis. Some say the sparkling lights of the city are a spectacular sight. I use to agree with them. I use to stand for hours out on this balcony looking at the lights. Mesmerized by them. But that was before I moved to Smallville. Before I saw real beauty.

My eyes drifted upwards to the black sky. The lights of the city masked the true beauty of the night. They masked the stars which I now knew to be there. Back in Metropolis, I could see how much I had changed since my father had exiled me to Smallville.

Exiled.

I smiled at that thought. It didn't seem appropriate anymore. Moving to Smallville had been the best thing that had happened to me. It had opened my eyes to knew things. Got me out from under my father's shadow. In Smallville I could do things my way, well after I found a way around my father.

But the best thing about Smallville had been driving my car off that bridge. It had given me a glimpse of mortality. Sure I might be the son of the billionaire and there were a lot of things, a lot of people, who couldn't touch me because of that but despite all the money, and all the corporations that didn't mean we were invincible. The near death experience had given me another outlook on life and a second chance. And it had brought Clark into my life.

There was something strange about Clark. Some secret he was keeping from me but he was still the only friend I had ever really had and lord only knows why he hung around. His father hated me. Half of Smallville hated me. Clark hadn't listened to them though. Despite all their warnings he had stayed my friend.

Sometimes I think Clark was the biggest reason for the changes in my life. He didn't see the person that my father thought I should be. The one that society thought I should be. He saw the person that I wanted to be. It was like he saw the change in me without really knowing that there had ever been a change. There were times when I wanted to tell him about my past. Lay all my secrets out to him. But something held me back. Maybe it was because if he knew all that then he would no longer be my friend.

I heard footsteps on the balcony behind me. Light footsteps so I knew it wasn't my father coming out to drag me back into the party. I pushed myself away from the railing and turned to see who had joined me out on the balcony.

"You're not hiding your getting some air," Lana Lang said as she walked toward me. The words brought a smile to my face. They were the same ones I had said to her when I found her hiding out on the balcony of my mansion back in Smallville during her own birthday party.

"No, I'm hiding," I told her as she came up to the balcony and stood beside me. She looked out over the city with a look of wonder on her face.

"The city at night is so beautiful, don't you think," Lana said quietly.

"I don't know," I told her returning to leaning against the railing. "I think the starlit sky of the country is much prettier."

When she didn't say anything right away I looked over at her. She was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a little uneasy.

"I was just trying to figure out if you were being serious or making fun of me," she told me.

"I'd never make fun of you Lana," I told her.

"You've changed Lex."

"Changed from what, the sixteen year-old kid you walk in on skinny dipping. I'd still do that if the opportunity arose."

"I'll keep that in mind and steer clear of any indoor pools owned by the Luthors." Lana told me with an amused look on her face. "But that wasn't what I met. I mean I didn't really know you before but my Aunt always talked about you so I felt like I knew you but since you've moved to Smallville you seem like a different person. Even Nel has said so."

I found it strange that Lana was saying the same things I had been thinking about only minutes ago.

"What can I say, I got a second chance at life when Clark pulled me from that car my first day in Smallville. If you go through something like that and you don't change then nothing is ever going to change you."

"You've changed Clark too," Lana said.

"Yeah, well that might not be a good thing," I said thinking about my friend. I'd never want to see Clark go through the things I did. "I know his father definitely wishes the two of us had never met."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Lex. You've been good for Clark."

I looked at her total disbelief.

"Really," she said looking back at me. "You've opened his eyes. He isn't so innocent and naive, which is a good thing if he ever leaves Smallville. And if it hadn't been for you who knows would have happened to Clark out in that field that night. The two of you might be as different as night and day but that only means you can both learn a lot from one another."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say to that. It wasn't hard to see what Clark saw in Lana. Somehow, I had to find a way to get them together. If only the quarterback wasn't in the picture.

"Oh, I love that song, according to Nel it was my mom's favorite," Lana said cocking her head to hear the music drifting through the door better.

"Then how about a dance," I told her.

"I thought you were hiding?"

"If I hide much longer my father is going to come looking for me and drag me back inside anyway so what do you say. May I have the honor of a dance, Miss Lang?" I asked her holding at an arm to her.

"You may," Lana said her smile lighting up her face. She laced her arm through mine and the two of us heading back inside and onto the dance floor.

Lana's POV:

"Can we get something to drink?" I asked as the waltz came to an end. I really didn't know that much about ballroom dancing except what we had been forced to learn in gym class but Lex did. Even though I had stepped on his feet a few times no one was laughing at us which I took as a good sign. I was really having fun dancing with him, more fun than I've had in awhile, but I needed a drink.

"Of course," he said leading me off the dance floor and over to the punch table.

"Lana," I heard Nel say as she approached us. I took the glass that Lex held out to me and turned in her direction. "Lana, if you don't mind I'd like to get going," Nel told me.

I was disappointed. I had finally started to enjoy this party and really didn't want to leave. Besides since we had come in from the balcony Lex actually looked like he was somewhat enjoying himself. When I had seen him walk out onto the balcony he had looked so miserable. That had been why I had gone outside.

"Can we please stay for a little while longer?" I asked her trying not to sound to desperate. I could see my Aunt was going to say no. However, before she had the chance Lex stepped up beside me.

"Miss Potter, I could make sure she gets home when she's ready to leave if you'd like to go," Lex told my aunt.

"Are you sure?" Nel asked him. "I wouldn't want to make you make the drive to Smallville tonight just because you had to bring Lana home."

"It's not a problem. I wasn't planning on staying in the city tonight anyway," Lex told told.

"Then I guess its alright. Enjoy yourself dear," she told me giving me a hug.

"Thanks Nel," I told her hugging her back.

She let me go and then turned to Lex. I was a little surprised when she put her arms around Lex and gave him a hug. Lex was taken by surprise by it too. She said something to him which I couldn't quite hear before letting him go.

"Keep an eye on her for me Lex," Nel told him, "and drive slowly tongiht."

"I will," he told her.

"You sure you don't mind taking me home?" I asked him as my aunt made her way over to Lionel Luthor to say her good-byes.

"Not at all. Besides it will keep my father from roping me into hanging around here longer than I want to. To tell you the truth I'm surprised you wanted to stay."

"What can I say, I'm enjoying the company I'm with," I told him looking up at him.

"Can't say I've heard that too often," he told me.

Before anything else could be said a very, thin, gorgeous blonde approached us.

"Where have you been hiding all night, Lex" the blonde said draping her arm around his shoulders and resting her head on his upper arm.

I looked down at the floor feeling out of place.

"I've been around," he told her evenly.

"How about a dance?" she cooed into his ear.

"Sorry but I can't," he told her. I looked up to see him indicating me beside him.

The blonde looked over at me as if she was just seeing me for the first time. It felt like her eyes were burning through me.

"Too bad," she whispered into his ear and then walked off.

"You could have danced with her," I told him once we were alone again.

"Nonsense I told your Aunt I'd look out for you," he told me. "Besides I enjoy your company much more than hers," he told me. I smiled up at him. If only everyone could see this side of him.


	6. Pictures

Clark's POV:

"I'll be back in time to help you get ready for tonight," I told my mom early Saturday afternoon as I grabbed my coat. I was headed to the coffee shop to meet up with Chloe and Lana and possible Pete if he didn't have to babysit.

"Okay, not that there is much left to do," she told me as she turned around from putting the cake in the oven. "Have fun," she told me.

"I will," I told her and then headed out the door. Looking around to make sure there was no one around, I used my speed to get to downtown quickly. I slowed to a normal pace just outside of town.

When I got to the coffee shop, I headed inside to find Chloe and Lana already sitting at a table. I headed over to join them.

"So you actually got to dance with Lex Luthor!" Chloe exclaimed. The Saturday edition of the Ledger was spread out in front of her. "Whitney isn't going to like that. Especially not with the talk that's going on about you and the Luthors already."

"I had forgotten all about that. Chloe can I see the society section of the paper?" Lana asked her holding out her hand.

"Did you have fun in Metropolis then?" I asked her as I sat down on the empty couch near the table.

"Yeah, I did," Lana said "but I might end up regretting it," Lana said as Chloe handed her the section of the paper with a quizzical look on her face. I knew how Chloe felt. I took a glance at the section of the paper as it changed hands. The front page of the society section was on the Luthor party.

'That didn't take long,' I thought as Lana started flipping through the section obviously looking for something.

"Lana, what are you doing?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. I looked over at Chloe who looked right back at me and shrugged her shoulders. I was about to ask Lana the question again when we heard Lex's voice.

"You're safe," Lex said. "I already intercepted the photographers from the party and told them not to print any pictures that the two of us were both in. I figured with the trouble your going through in school that was the last thing you needed," Lex told her sitting down on the couch beside me.

Lex tossed a manila envelope on the table in front of Lana.

"What's this?" Lana asked picking up the envelope.

"The pictures I 'intercepted'," Lex said. "I thought you might like to have them."

Lana opened the envelope and took out a small stack of pictures. She started looking through them with Chloe looking over her shoulder. I reached across the table and grabbed the section of the paper that Lana had abandoned on the table.

I looked at the pictures the paper had printed. There were a lot of people who I had no clue who they were. One picture was of Lana and her Aunt. There were quite a few of Lionel and Lex, some together some apart, but I guess that had been the whole point of the party. Despite the smile on Lex's face though he didn't look as if he was enjoying himself. Maybe Lana was right. Maybe to Lex it had indeed been business. Still, I wanted to talk to him about it, I just didn't know when I would get the chance. I knew I didn't want to bring it up in front of anyone else.

"Ooohhh that's a good picture. You might not want to let Whitney see it though," Chloe exclaimed.

"Can I see it?" I asked holding my hand out to Lana for the picture. Lana handed it over to me.

The picture was of Lex and Lana dancing. I felt a slight pang of jealousy even though I knew that I didn't have anything to worry about. As far as Lana was concerned, Whitney was my competition not Lex.

I could see the joy on Lana's face. I knew she was enjoying herself. As I looked at the picture in my hand I noticed something else though. The smile on Lex's face actually looked genuine.

Taking one last look at the picture, I handed it back over to Lana.

The four of us hung out chatting for awhile longer. Chloe had a lot of questions about the night before. I wasn't sure why. Chloe had never before showed any interest in parties, especially not fancy ones. I hadn't even seen her wear a dress since sixth grade pictures and the only reason she did so then was because her mom had forced her too.

It didn't take me long to realize that it was mostly Lana talking about the party. Lex would answer if Chloe directly asked him a question but other than that he seemed reluctant to talk about the night before. I thought about what Lana had said the night before about the party being business to the Luthors. The more I saw, the more I was inclined to believe her.

"Well, I should be going," Lex said after awhile, standing up.

I saw my chance to talk to Lex alone.

"Hey Lex, can you give me a ride home?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure," Lex said.

"Great," I said standing up. "I'll see you two later," I told Lana and Chloe.

"Okay," they both said.

I walked out with Lex to his car. I was trying to figure out a tactful way to bring up the subject. We were halfway out to my place and I still hadn't figured anything out but I knew if I didn't say something soon I was going to lose the chance.

"Lex, why did you tell me that your Dad sprung a business function on you. Why didn't you just tell me what last night was about?"

"Believe me Clark as far as I'm concerned last night was a business function. It was a way for Dad to boost his image after that editorial and nothing else."

"You still could have told me what it was about," I told him.

"Look Clark, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make a big deal of it. I still don't. I'm sorry I had to cancel our plans on you but I had no choice. As much as I didn't want to be there last night I had to go. I wish you would understand that."

"I do Lex," I told him. "I just would have told me the truth about last night. No instead I find out from Lana."

"Why would I tell you Clark? So you could feel sorry for me," he said with a bitter edge to the words.

"Lex that's not at all what I meant," I started saying. I wasn't sure what else I was going to say so it was probably a good thing that he interrupted me when he did.

"Look Clark, my family life is hardly ideal, but it is what it is. I don't like dwelling on it or talking about it. If I had told you what last night was about you would've started asking questions- questions which I don't even want to think about let alone answer," Lex told me.

It wasn't so much his words as it was the way he said them. His voice wasn't as even as it normally was. I could hear the pain in his voice and I was immediately sorry I had even brought the subject up.

I heard Lana's words from Thursday evening in my head.

"_Don't get mad at Lex, Clark. To tell you the truth, he probably would much rather spend time with you than go to this party tomorrow afternoon."_

Well, I wasn't mad at him anymore although I had probably managed to get him mad at me. The words "I'm sorry," were on the tip of my tongue but I held back from saying them. I knew they were the last words that Lex wanted to hear.

I looked over at Lex who was looking straight ahead. Everyone had always wondered why Lex Luthor, the son of billionaire Lionel Luthor, was friends with me, a simple farm boy. To be honest, the thought had occurred to me at times too. There were times that I wondered what I could possibly offer Lex. It seemed to me as if he already had everything.

Looking at him now, remembering what I had just said, I realized what I had to offer Lex -true friendship. That was all he was looking for from me.

'Some friend I had turned out to be' I thought bitterly.

I felt the car slowing down. I looked up to see that Lex was making the turn into my driveway. As the car came to a stop in front of the house, I tried desperately to think of something to say to him, something other that I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything though.

I opened the door to the car and started to get out. I knew I just couldn't leave things like this though. I looked back over at Lex. He was still staring straight ahead, his face emotionless.

I reached out and rested my hand on his forearm. Lex looked down at my hand and then up at me.

"Lex, about tonight," I said wondering if he would still show up. I might have to end up calling people to cancel.

"I'll be there Clark," he told me.

"Okay then," I said getting out of the car. "I'll see you then."

I shut the door and walked to the porch. Stepping onto the porch step I turned and watched the Porsche back out of the driveway.

As different as the two of us were it occurred to me that we had something in common. We both wanted something that the other had.

I couldn't deny that I envied Lex because of his wealth. I would love to have the cars he had. To live in a house like his. To not have to worry about money.

But it finally dawned on me, why Lex had taken to me and my family. He envied what we had. What we were. A family. That was something money couldn't buy. As I looked away from the disappearing Porsche to the house that stood me before me, my home, I knew I wouldn't give up what I had for all the money in the world.

"I wonder if Lex would give up his money for this," I said softly to myself as I walked up the porch steps and into the house.


	7. Saturday Night

Lex's POV:

'That was real smooth,' I thought as I walked into the library of my castle. 'Just go and alienate the only friend you have'.

I wished that I could take away the words I had said to Clark. I should have just told the whole truth. Told him exactly what it was like to be the son of a billionaire. The son of a man that didn't care about you unless it benefitted him. The son of a man who sent me here hoping that I would fail.

Sure Clark would have felt sorry for me. Felt bad because he had a great father. Jonathan Kent loved his son unconditionally. He loved Clark even if he didn't do exactly what he wanted him to do. Clark's continued friendship with me was proof of that.

I knew Jonathan Kent hated my family. Hated me. Hated the friendship I had with his son. But he hadn't forced Clark to write me off. Hadn't stopped loving him because he was friends with me. And that hadn't stopped Jonathan Kent from helping me out after the incident at the plant a few days ago. After my father had nearly gotten me killed.

Yeah Clark would have felt sorry for me. I could see the look he would have given me in my mind. Still, that look would have been nothing compared to what I saw when my father looked at me.

The look that said I was a disappointment. The look of contempt that said he hated the fact that I was his only son. The look I had grown up seeing everyday.

He use to scold me for being scared of things. For being scared of the dark. Being scared of flying. Scold me for being weak, which is how he explained my asthma. I could still hear his voice saying it was all in my head as I struggled to draw in a breath feeling like I was being suffocated. And after the asthma went away he had found something else to torment me about.

Yes, kids had tormented me about the loss of my hair but nothing they said could ever have hurt as much as the taunting that came from my father about it. He had grown his hair longer after the meteor strike and kept it long. It was his way of rubbing it in that he still had hair. That he wasn't a freak.

And then Julian had been born. I remember the look of joy on my father's face as he held my baby brother in his arms. Julian was another chance for him. Another chance for him to have a son worthy of him.

I'll never forget the day of Julian's funeral. My dad had looked up from the small coffin in front of him and looked at him. His look said it all. He wished it had been me that had died and not Julian.

Maybe it would have been better if Earl had killed me in the plant that day. I knew my father wouldn't miss me other than the fact that he would have failed to keep the Luthor line going. Although truthfully, he probably had at least one or two illegitimate children. He wouldn't have his convenient PR tool to turn to whenever he needed to boost the public's image of him

Truth was I could have died then and not many would have mourned my death. Clark would have and maybe Nell Potter, but that's about it.

I grabbed a nearby statue and flung it as hard as I could against the far wall of the room. It shattered against the wall, the pieces falling to the floor. The only satisfication that came from the act thought was knowing that the statue had been one of my grandfather's favorites and therefore special to my father.

Oh well. He'd just have to by a new one if he wanted that particular statue hanging around anymore.

Clark's POV:

"That looks very nice Clark," Lana said from her spot beside me as I finished writing the x in Lex's name on the cake my mom had baked and I had decorated.

"Thanks," I said setting the tube of icing down on the counter. "Now I just have to hope that our guest of honor shows up tonight," I told her softly. My parents and Nell were in the living room chatting and I didn't want them to over hear. I hadn't mentioned my conversation with Lex earlier to them.

"Clark what happened?"

"I confronted him about last night, about why he didn't tell me the whole truth about why he didn't tell me what the party was about and it didn't go to well."

"Did you to have a fight?"

"It wouldn't call it a fight exactly," I told her searching for another word to describe the conversation I had with Lex. Nothing came to mind. It wasn't really a misunderstanding either because I think we both understood perfectly what the other one was saying. I was upset because he hadn't been entirely truthful with me and he was upset with me because he felt that I was prying into something that I shouldn't be prying into.

I could understand that perfectly. I mean I did have my secret that I kept from him.

"Well did he say he wasn't coming?" Lana asked me.

"No, he said he'd be here."

"Then relax Clark. Lex might try to get around the whole truth sometimes but when he says he'll do something I've never seen him not do it."

Lana had a point.

I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up at the clock. It was six-twenty. It was probably the Sullivans.

"Clark can you get that please?" my Mom called from the living room.

"Sure Mom," I called out and headed for the front door. I opened the door to find the Chloe and he Dad standing there.

"Hi Chloe, Hi Mr. Sullivan, come on in," I said stepping aside so that they could come into the house.

"I'm sorry to say Amber couldn't make it. She slipped on a step early today and twisted her ankle," Mr. Sullivan told me as he and Chloe took off their coats.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she feels better soon."

"The doctor said she would be off the crutches in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear," I told him. "My parents and Miss Potter are in the living room," I told him taking his coat.

As he headed into the living room I hung the coat up and then turned to take Chloe's coat and noticed the package in her hand.

"I thought we all decided no gifts," I said as I took her coat.

None of us had been able to figure out what to get Lex. I mean what did you get somebody who either had everything or if he didn't have it could easily buy it.

"I know we did but then Lana and I got this idea earlier today after you and Lex left the Beanery and we just couldn't resist."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until Lex opens it," Lana told me.

"So where can I put it Clark?" Chloe I asked. "I figured I'd wait until its just the four of us to give it to him."

"Go put it in the guest room," I told her pointing in that direction. I was tempted to use my x-ray vision to see what it was but I held myself back. I'd just wait until Lex opened it.

I wandered into the dining room and started straighten silverware that really didn't need to be straightened. My mom and Nell had set the table while I had decorated the cake.

"Clark will you relax," Lana said. I hadn't realized that she had followed me into the dining room although I should have expected it. "Lex doesn't come over here expecting things to be fancy and perfect. He comes over here for the same reason I do."

"And what's that."

"Because everything is simple and homey. You feel safe when your in this house."

"That's a very sweet thing to say Lana," my mom said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome Mrs. Kent," Lana told her looking a little embarrassed at having been overheard.

"The cake ready?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah," I told her. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read six-thirty five. "Of course if Lex doesn't show up it won't really matter."

"Clark, he'll show up." Lana said.

"He's only five minutes late Clark," Mom told me still not knowing anything about what had gone on between the two of us. But my Mom knew me too well. "Clark did something happen between the two of you."

I nodded my head. There was no denying anything with my mother. She saw right through it every time.

"I said some things that upset him," I told her still not wanting to go into it.

"Did you to have a fight?"

"Not really," I told her.

"Clark, I'm sure he'll show up," Mom told me. As if on cue we heard a car door shut outside. "I bet that's him now," she said.

I gave her a smile as I headed for the door. Sometimes I wondered how she did things like that.

I stepped out on the porch as everyone gathered around just out of sight of the front door. As I stepped out onto the front porch to meet Lex he was just approaching the bottom of the steps.

"Do your parents have company Clark?" he asked me indicating the extra two cars in the driveway. "If this is a bad night I can go."

"No, its fine," I told him. "Come on in."

I held the door open for him as he came up the porch steps. I could tell by the look he gave me as he walked by that he was trying to figure out what was going on. I followed him inside. No sooner had he stepped inside the house did he stop in his tracks.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone in the house yelled. I saw colorful confetti floating in the air around Lex, some of it landing on his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder to see Chloe and Lana now wearing silly party hats. Lana held a bag of more confetti but by the amount that was now on the floor I knew she hadn't been the only one that had thrown it.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Lana said with an impish smile as she noticed me taking in the bag of confetti.

"This is quite a surprise,"Lex said. For once, I don't think Lex had any idea what to say.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but I'm getting hungry, not to mention the homemade cake waiting for dessert," my Dad said, "So why don't we move the celebration into the dining room.

Leave it to Dad to keep things going.

Mr. Sullivan reached out to shake Lex's hand saying another Happy Birthday to him before following my parents into the living room. Then Nell came up and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you genuinely happy for a change," she whispered to him. I felt guilty even though I hadn't been trying to eavesdrop.

"Thank-you," he told her.

The two of them walked arm and arm into the dinning room and I followed them.

"Nice job," my mom whispered to me as I walked past her.

* * *

"Clark, about earlier," Lex said later that night. The two of us were sitting out on the steps of the front porch. Mr. Sullivan and Nell had gone home but Chloe and Lana were still here. Lex had offered to give them both a ride home later on. The two girls had just disappeared inside, probably to retrieve the gift from the guest room.

"It's okay," I told him cutting him off before he could say anything else. "I shouldn't have pried like I did. We don't have to know everything about each other to be friends."

"Are you trying to tell me something Clark?"

"I uh.." I stumbled over what to say.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you again," he told me looking over at me.

I just shook my head. It was times like these that I wasn't sure what to make of Lex.

"Clark thanks for tonight."

"Sorry, it wasn't anything special. You didn't exactly give me a lot of time to plan."

"Nonsense," Lex told me. "This was very special to me. It was the best birthday party I've ever had. One that I didn't feel the necessity to try and hide during. It could've done without the confetti though."

"I had nothing to do with that," I said.

"Well, at least I didn't have to worry about getting out of my hair," he said with a wry smile on his face.

I couldn't help but last as we heard the door open behind us. Lana and Chloe came out and squeezed by me to sit on the step below us.

"Happy Birthday Lex," Lana said handing him the gift Chloe had brought over with her. "This is from Chloe and me."

I could see the surprise on his face as he took the gift from Lana. It was clearly the last thing he expected. Lana and Chloe had huge smiles on their faces. I was even more curious as to what was in the package.

Lex unwrapped the gift to reveal a picture in a frame. I looked at it and realized that it must have been a picture that Chloe had taken at some point. The picture showed Lex and I standing in the loft of my barn side by side. Both of us were smiling.

"I figured the one thing your mansion was missing was some photographs," Lana said softly.

"Don't you like it?" Chloe asked when Lex didn't say anything. I could hear a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"I love it. I . ." Lex said his voice thick with emotion.

"Great picture Chloe," I said. "Especially if you cover up this half of the picture," I said reaching over and putting my hand over the half of the picture with Lex in it.

"Keep dreaming Kent," Lex said elbowing me in the side.

"Nice picture Chloe," I heard my Mom say from behind us. I hadn't even heard her come out.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent," Chloe said.

"How about you kids getting together so I can get a picture of all of you?" my Mom asked. I looked back to see that my Mom was holding her camera.

The four of us got up and moved so that we were directly under the porch light. Lex and I stood side by side with the two girls in front of us. Before my Mom snapped the picture I threw an arm around Lex's shoulders.

I didn't care what anyone else said. Yeah, we might make a strange pair but Lex was my friend. I knew I would be framing another picture for Lex once my Mom got the film developed.


	8. Battle of Wills

Clark's POV:

I noticed Lex's Porsche sitting int the driveway once again as I got off of the bus Wednesday afternoon. I walked passed the silver Porsche and into the house.

My Mom was at the stove starting dinner.

"I see Lex is here again," I commented as I put my books on the counter and headed for the refrigerator to get a drink. Lex had stopped by Monday night to start talking things over with Dad about next spring and had been here when I got home yesterday too.

"Yes, which means your going to have to do your chores at a more normal pace again," my Mom told me.

"How long has he been here?"

"Most of the day, actually," Mom told me. "Actually your Dad was trying to teach him how to bale hay earlier this afternoon," she said with an amused smile.

"That must have been entertaining," I commented remembering my own experience at learning that particular task.

"Yeah, but you have to give him credit for attempting it," she told me.

"Well, I'm going to take my books upstairs and then get started on those chores," I told her.

I went upstairs and sat my books down on my desk in my room and then headed back downstairs. As I made my way out to the barn I glanced in the direction of the field that my dad had said he was going to start preparing for the winter. He was indeed out there working but he wasn't alone. I saw Lex sitting on top of the nearby fence to the pasture. He was currently writing something down in a folder. I couldn't help but think of how out of place he looked.

I went and fed the chickens. As I was walking back from the barn after doing that a limo pulled into our drive.

'Speaking of out of place' I thought as I watched the limo come to a stop and Lionel Luthor got out.

"I'm looking for my son," Lionel said to me.

"Out in the field," I told him pointing in the direction. "I can go get him if you want," I said looking down at the shiny black dress shoes that Lionel wore.

"Not necessary," Lionel said and then started out toward the field.

'He'd probably just throw the shoes away and buy a new pair', I thought as I went back to my chores.

Jonathan's POV:

I couldn't believe the amount of interest Lex was actually taking in this project. I figured he just provide the money and then stay out of it. That wasn't the case. He had actually spent the last two days with me on the farm trying to learn more about farming operations. Lex had actually tried helping me out with a few things. "Try" being the key word in that sentence. Still I had to give him credit for trying.

"You look a little out of place, Lex," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Lionel Luthor approaching Lex.

"I could say the same thing about you, Dad," Lex replied evenly closing the folder he had with him but otherwise not moving from his spot on the fence.

"Nice shoes," Lionel commented.

"What can I say, it's a new fashion statement," Lex said. Even I had to admit that the sneakers looked out of place with the slacks and polo shirt that Lex was wearing. Out of place but practical.

"Lex what is it that you are trying to prove?" Lionel asked him dropping his voice lower but not low enough for me not to hear what he was saying.

"I don't know what you're getting at Dad," Lex said. I had no idea what was going on but Lex's tone unnerved me a little bit. It lacked all emotions. I couldn't understand how someone could cut themselves off from their feelings like that.

"This little charity act business deal you have going here," Lionel replied indicating the farm around him. "We both know that if you really wanted to getting into the farming business there are other farms around here that would have been a better choice from the business point of view, and yet you chose this one. One which you knew I was interested in for other reasons."

I knew I shouldn't have been listening to their conversation but I was letting curiosity get the best of me. I hadn't known Lionel Luthor had been interested in my land. Come to think of it though I shouldn't have really been surprised. Lionel tended to buy anything he could get his hands on."

"My world doesn't revolve around you, Dad. I had other reasons for picking this farm. The fact that it thwarts one of your little schemes is just an added perk," Lex told his father with a smile.

"What are you planning on doing Lex, become part owner in any land around he I show an interest in just so I can't buy it?"

"No, just this land."

"Why, Lex."

"The Kents are my friends. Lets just say I don't want to see you do to them what you've done to so many other people."

"Jonathan Kent hates anything to do with the Luthors and that includes you," Lionel Luthor told him. I cringed at the words knowing how accurate they were. Although I was trying to change my feelings on that subject.

"At least I know where I stand with him Dad," Lex told him getting down from the fence.

I could see the fury on Lionel's face now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take a step toward Lex. I gave up the pretense that I wasn't listening to their conversation and took a step toward them. I wasn't about to let this little battle of wills turn into a physical fight. Not on my land.

"Careful Dad, you have an audience," Lex said nodding in my direction. "Remember you'll want to be able to maintain plausible deniability.

Lionel looked back at me and then back at his son.

"We'll talk about this later," he told him.

"Sure we will Dad," Lex said. "Have a good day," he added as Lionel started walking back toward the driveway and his waiting car limo.

I wasn't completely sure what I had just witnessed but I knew this much. It wasn't just that Lionel thought Lex had made a bad business deal. There was something more going on between these too. I had the feeling that I had just witnessed a battle in a private little war. If that was the case there was no doubt in my mind who had just won that battle.

Without a word between us Lex and I started walking up toward the barn, Lex helping me carry some things. There was something on my mind but I was trying to figure out if I could bring it up or not. I finally decided to go for it.

"So if your father hadn't been interested in this land would you have still made that proposal?"

Lex stopped walking. I took a few extra steps before turning back to face him, wondering if he would answer.

"I know what you would like me to say, you'd like me to say that yes I would have still made the proposal even if my father wasn't involved but to be honest I can't tell you that because I don't know if I would've or not," Lex told me. "I wish I could tell you something definite but I can't."

I watched as he walked past me, turning to watch him continue his walk to the barn. He was right that had been what I wanted him to say. Somehow though, I was more satisfied with the answer he had just given me. Maybe because he wasn't just telling me what he thought I wanted to hear.

With a sigh I started walking toward the barn. There was definitely more to Lex Luthor than the name implied. More to him that I didn't see but that maybe Clark did.

The end.


End file.
